


Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Death, Doomed Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 sentence long fic.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Apart

John gently tells Dave, "I love you."

Dave lightly places a kiss up to John's lips, "I love you more."

The two of them hold hands, as the world lights aflame with white blinding light, ripping their souls apart.


End file.
